1950s
195X The Boss's horse is born. Pacifica Ocean (Paz Ortega Andrade) is born. November 12th, Early '50s: Peter Stillman is born. 1950 June 25th: Beginning of the Korean War.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater instruction manual, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Jack participates in the war. June: Jack becomes a student of The Boss. President Harry S. Truman orders the development of various types of atomic bombs. 1951 March: Israel reorganizes the Mossad as the Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations. November 1st: The "Operation: Buster-Jangle (Dog)" nuclear test is conducted in Area 7 in Nevada, with army troops cooperating. The Boss is exposed to high levels of radiation. 1952 Werner von Braun proposes the Mars Project, his plan to send men to space. June 19th: The United States Army Special Forces, the "Green Berets", is formed, modeled after the British SAS. October 3rd: The United Kingdom tests their first nuclear bomb, "Hurricane", off the Western Australian coast, and becomes the world's third nuclear power. November 1st: The first hydrogen bomb is detonated in the Enewetak atoll. November 4th: The NSA is established. English mathematician and cryptanalyst Alan Turing is arrested due to his practice of homosexuality, an illegal act under UK laws at the time. The Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory is first established in Livermore, California as the Lawrence Radiation Laboratory at Livermore as an offshoot of the existing University of California Radiation Laboratory at Berkeley. 1953 April 25th: Watson and Crick discover the double helix structure of DNA. May 25th: The movie It Came from Outer Space is released.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). June 16th - 17th: The Uprising in East Germany. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin takes part in the suppression. June 27th: End of the Korean War. September 7th: Nikita Khrushchev becomes the First Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. November 9th: The Laotian Civil War begins. The United States Marine Corps sniper duo Glaz and Palitz participate during the war, making a name for themselves in the process. December: First issue of Playboy magazine is published. 1954 January 12th: Secretary of State John Foster Dulles announces the New Look policy (the so-called "massive retaliation strategy"). January 21st: The [[wikipedia:USS Nautilus (SSN-571)|USS Nautilus]], the first nuclear-powered submarine, is launched. March 1st: The first U.S. test of a hydrogen bomb, Operation Castle Bravo, is detonated in Bikini Atoll. Jack is rendered sterile after involvement in the testing. March 13th: The KGB (Committee for State Security) is formed in the Soviet Union. March 13th until May 7th: The Battle of Dien Bien Phu. May: The French garrison of Dien Bien Phu falls, signaling the victory of the Viet Nimh. France pulls out of Indochina. June 1st: The start of CIA involvement in Vietnam: The Saigon Military Mission CIA squad led by Colonel Edward Landsdale of the United States Air Force arrives at Vietnam to aid the Vietnamese by, under the diplomatic cover job as an Assistant Air Attache, partaking in Paramilitary operations and wage political-psychological warfare against the enemy. July: The Japan Self-Defense Forces are formed. November 1st: The Algerian War of Independence is waged. The Hiller VZ-1 Pawnee, the first flying platform prototype is created by the United States. The MAZ-535 Soviet army truck is developed in the Soviet Union. Isaac Asimov's novel The Caves of Steel is released.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). The Japanese movie Godzilla is released. 1955 February 26th: The is decommissioned and placed into the Pacific Reserve Fleet. April 18th: Albert Einstein dies, begging for the end of nuclear weapons. May 11: The movie Bride of the Monster is released. August 3rd: The First World Conference against atomic/hydrogen bombs in Hiroshima. December 24th: NORAD first sets up the NORAD Tracks Santa program First successful liftoff of a Flying Platform in America. The race to conquer space begins. 1956 October 23rd until November 10th: The Hungarian Revolution. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin takes part in the suppression. 1957 July 29th: The IAEA (International Atomic Energy Agency) is established to oversee peaceful as well as military applications of atomic power. August: The USSR successfully launches the first intercontinental ballistic missile, the R-7. September 29th: The Kyshtym Nuclear Disaster in the Ural Mountains. Elisa is caught in the nuclear fallout and is taken to a lab in East Germany, in which she is subjected to ESP experiments. There, she develops her alternate personality, Ursula. October 4th: The USSR launches Sputnik I, the first Earth-orbiting artificial satellite, resulting in the "Sputnik Shock." The Sputnik I also demonstrated that the USSR had the capacity to drop a nuke anywhere on the planet. December 17th: The U.S. launches its first successful ICBM, the Atlas A The first ever HALO school in the United States military is established. The Boss is invited to teach at the school. SS-1C enters service. The Zu-23 is first produced. 1958 February 1st: America launches its first satellite, the Explorer I. February 7th: The Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA) is created. Its creation is directly attributed to the launching of Sputnik and to U.S. realization that the Soviet Union had developed the capacity to rapidly exploit military technology. July 7th: The Alaska Statehood Act is signed. July 29th: NACA is dissolved. NASA is established. Work doesn't begin until October 1. August 29: The movie The Fly is released. October 1: NASA begins operation. The USSR launches the Vostok Program, the first human spaceflight program. Paz Ortega Andrade is supposedly born. Mountain Dew is developed. The Da Nang Air Base is established. 1959 January 1st: The Cuban Revolution: the 26th of July Movement overthrows Batista's government. The United States launches Project Mercury, the first human spaceflight program of the United States. June 12th:Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) The Boss: Jack, is that you? How many years has it been? // Naked Snake: Boss?? // The Boss: That's right, it's me. // Naked Snake: ... // The Boss: Talk to me. Let me hear your voice. // Naked Snake: It's been 5 years, 72 days, and 18 hours. The Boss abandons Jack on a mission at around noon without explanation. She is called in to be part of a secret mission by the President to sabotage various Soviet projects as well as participating in the Mercury Lady project by NASA. July: The movie The Alligator People is released. September 26th: The Vietnam War begins. October: The University of Minnesota professor Mordecai Roshwald publishes the novel Level 7. October 6th: The Luna 3 takes pictures of the dark side of the moon. December: American movie On the Beach released. The United States uses the Da Nang Air Base as one of their major air bases. The Tiger Stripe Camo is adopted by the South Vietnamese Marine Corps. The Obyekt 279 is commissioned by L. Troyanov for the Red Army. However, Nikita Krushchev cancelled the project due to more favor towards long-range missiles as well as a lack of budget. Despite this, however, Colonel Volgin of GRU had managed to procure the designs and mass-produce the tanks at Tselinoyarsk. The Soviet Union stops supplying aid to China in nuclear weapons development. This likewise results in China's hydrogen bomb and space rocket projects, codenamed "Liangdan yixing", falling behind. This also fuels the Chinese Philosophers' desire to steal the Philosophers' Legacy. Notes and references Category:Timeline